pybotfandomcom-20200214-history
Tardis wikia family.py
is a script that serves as the family file for w:c:tardis. File contents This is the complete family file for tardis.wikia.com. To make it available for user-config.sys to use: #copy the entire contents of the box below #start a new file in a plain text editor (like TextEdit or Notepad) #save it as a .py file in the families folder found in the pywikipedia folder #make sure it's named exactly as the infobox specifies # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- """ This family file was auto-generated by $Id: 1607ead96fef710d4dc6de7713f21851a5744016 $ Configuration parameters: url = http://www.tardis.wikia.com name = tardis_wikia Please do not commit this to the Git repository! """ import family class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'tardis_wikia' self.langs = { 'en': 'tardis.wikia.com', 'ro': 'ro.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'fr': 'docteurwho.wikia.com', 'pt': 'pt.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'de': 'de.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'ru': 'ru.tardis.wikia.com', 'he': 'he.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'es': 'es.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'bg': 'bg.doctorwho.wikia.com', 'nl': 'nl.doctorwho.wikia.com', } self.namespaces1 = self.namespaces.get(1, {}) self.namespaces1u'fr' = u'Discuter' self.namespaces1u'ro' = u'Discu\u0163ie' self.namespaces2 = self.namespaces.get(2, {}) self.namespaces2u'ru' = u'\u0423\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u0430' self.namespaces2u'de' = u'Benutzerin' self.namespaces2u'es' = u'Usuaria' self.namespaces2u'pt' = u'Usu\xe1rio', u'Utilizadora' self.namespaces2u'he' = u'\u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces3 = self.namespaces.get(3, {}) self.namespaces3u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u044b' self.namespaces3u'fr' = Utilisateur' self.namespaces3u'pt' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Usu\xe1rio Discuss\xe3o', u'Utilizadora Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces3u'de' = Diskussion' self.namespaces3u'ro' = Utilizator' self.namespaces3u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Usuaria Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces3u'he' = \u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces4 = self.namespaces.get(4, {}) self.namespaces4u'ru' = \u0414\u043e\u043a\u0442\u043e\u0440 \u041a\u0442\u043e' self.namespaces4u'fr' = Who Wiki' self.namespaces4u'en' = u'Tardis' self.namespaces4u'nl' = Doctor Who Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pt' = Doctor Who' self.namespaces4u'de' = Who Torchwood Wiki' self.namespaces4u'bg' = Who Wiki' self.namespaces4u'ro' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'es' = Who Wiki' self.namespaces4u'he' = \u05d4\u05d5 Wiki' self.namespaces5 = self.namespaces.get(5, {}) self.namespaces5u'ru' = \u0412\u0438\u043a\u0438 \u0414\u043e\u043a\u0442\u043e\u0440 \u041a\u0442\u043e' self.namespaces5u'fr' = Doctor Who Wiki' self.namespaces5u'en' = talk' self.namespaces5u'nl' = Nederlands Doctor Who Wiki' self.namespaces5u'pt' = Doctor Who Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces5u'de' = Who Torchwood Wiki Diskussion' self.namespaces5u'bg' = Who Wiki \u0431\u0435\u0441\u0435\u0434\u0430' self.namespaces5u'ro' = DoctorWho Wiki', u'Discu\u0163ie DoctorWho Wiki' self.namespaces5u'es' = Who Wiki discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces5u'he' = \u05d3\u05d5\u05e7\u05d8\u05d5\u05e8 \u05d4\u05d5 Wiki' self.namespaces6 = self.namespaces.get(6, {}) self.namespaces6u'ru' = u'Image', u'\u0418\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435' self.namespaces6u'fr' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'en' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'nl' = u'Image', u'Afbeelding' self.namespaces6u'pt' = u'Image', u'Imagem', u'Arquivo' self.namespaces6u'de' = u'Image', u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'bg' = u'Image', u'\u041a\u0430\u0440\u0442\u0438\u043d\u043a\u0430' self.namespaces6u'ro' = u'Image', u'Imagine', u'Fi\u015fier' self.namespaces6u'es' = u'Image', u'Imagen' self.namespaces6u'he' = u'Image', u'\u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces7 = self.namespaces.get(7, {}) self.namespaces7u'ru' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u041e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435 \u0438\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f' self.namespaces7u'fr' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Discussion Fichier', u'Discussion Image' self.namespaces7u'en' = talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'nl' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Overleg afbeelding' self.namespaces7u'pt' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagem Discuss\xe3o', u'Arquivo Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces7u'de' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Bild Diskussion' self.namespaces7u'bg' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u041a\u0430\u0440\u0442\u0438\u043d\u043a\u0430 \u0431\u0435\u0441\u0435\u0434\u0430' self.namespaces7u'ro' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Discu\u0163ie Imagine', u'Discu\u0163ie Fi\u015fier' self.namespaces7u'es' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagen Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces7u'he' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u05e9\u05d9\u05d7\u05ea \u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces9 = self.namespaces.get(9, {}) self.namespaces9u'ro' = MediaWiki' self.namespaces371 = self.namespaces.get(371, {}) self.namespaces371u'en' = talk' self.namespaces13 = self.namespaces.get(13, {}) self.namespaces13u'fr' = Aide' self.namespaces13u'ro' = Ajutor' self.namespaces15 = self.namespaces.get(15, {}) self.namespaces15u'fr' = Cat\xe9gorie' self.namespaces15u'ro' = Categorie' self.namespaces420 = self.namespaces.get(420, {}) self.namespaces420u'en' = u'Layer' self.namespaces421 = self.namespaces.get(421, {}) self.namespaces421u'en' = talk' self.namespaces1202 = self.namespaces.get(1202, {}) self.namespaces1202u'ru' = \u0441\u0442\u0435\u043d\u044b \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'fr' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'en' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'nl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pt' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'de' = Begr\xfc\xdfung', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'bg' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ro' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'es' = del Muro', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'he' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces302 = self.namespaces.get(302, {}) self.namespaces302u'en' = u'Property' self.namespaces303 = self.namespaces.get(303, {}) self.namespaces303u'en' = talk' self.namespaces1200 = self.namespaces.get(1200, {}) self.namespaces1200u'ru' = \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'fr' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'en' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'nl' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pt' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'de' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'bg' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ro' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'es' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'he' = Wall' self.namespaces1201 = self.namespaces.get(1201, {}) self.namespaces1201u'ru' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'fr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'en' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'nl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pt' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'de' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'bg' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ro' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'es' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'he' = u'Thread' self.namespaces306 = self.namespaces.get(306, {}) self.namespaces306u'en' = u'Form' self.namespaces307 = self.namespaces.get(307, {}) self.namespaces307u'en' = talk' self.namespaces308 = self.namespaces.get(308, {}) self.namespaces308u'en' = u'Concept' self.namespaces309 = self.namespaces.get(309, {}) self.namespaces309u'en' = talk' self.namespaces500 = self.namespaces.get(500, {}) self.namespaces500u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'fr' = utilisateur', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'bg' = blog' self.namespaces500u'nl' = blog' self.namespaces500u'pt' = blog' self.namespaces500u'de' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'es' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'he' = blog' self.namespaces700 = self.namespaces.get(700, {}) self.namespaces700u'ru' = \u0422\u043e\u043f 10', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'ro' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'es' = Mejores', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces701 = self.namespaces.get(701, {}) self.namespaces701u'ru' = \u0441\u043f\u0438\u0441\u043a\u0430 \u0422\u043e\u043f 10', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'ro' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'es' = Mejores Discusi\xf3n', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces501 = self.namespaces.get(501, {}) self.namespaces501u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'bg' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'nl' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pt' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'de' = Blog Kommentare', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'es' = Blog Comentario', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'he' = blog comment' self.namespaces11 = self.namespaces.get(11, {}) self.namespaces11u'fr' = Mod\xe8le' self.namespaces11u'ro' = Format' self.namespaces1100 = self.namespaces.get(1100, {}) self.namespaces1100u'en' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces2000 = self.namespaces.get(2000, {}) self.namespaces2000u'ru' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'fr' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'en' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'he' = u'Board' self.namespaces2001 = self.namespaces.get(2001, {}) self.namespaces2001u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'fr' = de forum', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'en' = Thread' self.namespaces2001u'he' = Thread' self.namespaces2002 = self.namespaces.get(2002, {}) self.namespaces2002u'ru' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'fr' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'en' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'he' = u'Topic' self.namespaces370 = self.namespaces.get(370, {}) self.namespaces370u'en' = u'Filter' self.namespaces110 = self.namespaces.get(110, {}) self.namespaces110u'ru' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'fr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'en' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'nl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pt' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'de' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'bg' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ro' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'es' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'he' = u'Forum' self.namespaces111 = self.namespaces.get(111, {}) self.namespaces111u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'fr' = talk' self.namespaces111u'en' = talk' self.namespaces111u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pt' = talk' self.namespaces111u'de' = talk' self.namespaces111u'bg' = talk' self.namespaces111u'ro' = talk' self.namespaces111u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'he' = talk' self.namespaces112 = self.namespaces.get(112, {}) self.namespaces112u'en' = u'Howling' self.namespaces113 = self.namespaces.get(113, {}) self.namespaces113u'en' = talk' self.namespaces114 = self.namespaces.get(114, {}) self.namespaces114u'en' = u'Theory' self.namespaces115 = self.namespaces.get(115, {}) self.namespaces115u'en' = talk' self.namespaces116 = self.namespaces.get(116, {}) self.namespaces116u'en' = u'Transmat' self.namespaces117 = self.namespaces.get(117, {}) self.namespaces117u'en' = talk' self.namespaces502 = self.namespaces.get(502, {}) self.namespaces502u'ru' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'fr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'bg' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'nl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pt' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'de' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'es' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'he' = u'Blog' self.namespaces503 = self.namespaces.get(503, {}) self.namespaces503u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'bg' = talk' self.namespaces503u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces503u'pt' = talk' self.namespaces503u'de' = Diskussion', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'he' = talk' def scriptpath(self, code): return { 'en': '', 'ro': '', 'fr': '', 'pt': '', 'de': '', 'ru': '', 'he': '', 'es': '', 'bg': '', 'nl': '', }code def version(self, code): return { 'en': u'1.19.11', 'ro': u'1.19.10', 'fr': u'1.19.11', 'pt': u'1.19.11', 'de': u'1.19.11', 'ru': u'1.19.11', 'he': u'1.19.11', 'es': u'1.19.11', 'bg': u'1.19.11', 'nl': u'1.19.10', }code Category:Family files